


Deconstruct

by chapsticklick



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsticklick/pseuds/chapsticklick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Shiki had in mind when she agreed to an entry fee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruct

Shiki whirled around, intending to run away, run anywhere as long as she could escape those frogs she could see a short distance away from her, only to land face-down on the pavement. Scrambling to get up, Shiki's gaze caught on her shoes.

These boots…it had only been a few weeks ago when she and Eri had gone to 104's D+B. Eri had tried on everything that would fit, but it was these boots that she had fallen in love with. Shiki had smiled at Eri's laughter as she parted with her money, hugging the box to herself and talking about the perfect outfit for the boots. Shiki remembered her friend squealing when she saw the clothes Shiki had just finished sewing.

The clothes Shiki was wearing now.

She reached down and fiddled with her bag, _Eri's_ bag, until she could put out her phone, Eri's phone with the cute charms and flower stickers.

Shiki made quick work of starting the camera and snapping a picture of herself.

No. Of Eri.

She lowered her arm slowly.

" _To enter the Reaper's Game, you have to pay an entry fee. You'll hand over what you value the most."_

 _. . ._

Her phone began to chime, and a text message popped up on the screen.

She had to get to 104.

She would need to make a Pact.

Shiki began to giggle as she started running. A new chance, that's what this was. Why would she want to stay the same as she had been? She could be like Eri now, in a way. She didn't have to be so quiet, or as polite. She didn't have to be the talentless little wallflower.

She could remake herself, rip out the seams and become something new. Become someone better.

She could be cheerful, talented, wonderful Eri.


End file.
